Haunting Memories
by Evil Blue Onna
Summary: This story is written by Evil. Goku and Bulma try to figure out what is wrong with Vegeta.
1. What's wrong?

Haunting Memories  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, still not mine.  
  
A/N: This story is written by Evil, I hope you'll like it. It's just the intro so it isn't very long. Review to tell me what you think of it, good or bad, I can take it. Enjoy the first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: What's wrong?  
  
.  
  
"I really don't know what's with him, Chi!" Bulma told her long time friend. "Always around this time of the year he gets some sort of depression, well, not really a depression, he's just plain sad! And even more grumpy than always, he can ignore me for days!"  
  
Bulma couldn't stand it. She really wanted to know what was wrong with her husband, but if she asked what was wrong with him he just got a sad look on his face, than it would change into a death glare and a "nothing! Mind your own business" But she had an idea.  
  
"Chi, can't you get Goku to talk with him?" Bulma asked Chi Chi with hope in her voice. "I don't know, I'll send him to you, you can explain it to him" She replied.  
  
"Goku!!!" Bulma held the receiver away from her ear. "Can you go to Bulma's now? She wants to talk to you!" Chi Chi yelled to her husband who defiantly wasn't on the same floor of the house as she was. Bulma placed the receiver to her ear again. She heard Goku's voice mumbling something to his wife but he was to far from the phone for Bulma to hear it. "He's coming right now" Chi Chi informed her.  
  
On the same exact moment Goku appeared in front of her with his instant transmission, almost giving Bulma an heart attack. "Goku!! You scared the hell out of me!!" "Ah, I hear he has arrived, good luck Bulma, talk to you later" Chi Chi said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked Bulma after they walked into the kitchen an she gave him something to drink. "Didn't you notice something weird about Vegeta these past days?" Bulma asked her best friend, curious if her air headed friend noticed anything about his sparring partner and friend, the last part something Vegeta would never admit.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, he's always very quiet around this time of the year, and he doesn't want to spar with me most of the time, and when he does, well, how do I say it.. He's very distant, like he's somewhere else with his mind. You want me to ask what's wrong with him?" "Yeah, he tells you more than me"  
  
On that moment Vegeta chose to enter the kitchen to get something to drink. He looked at them with empty eyes then moved to get a glass of water. And turned around to leave them again. That in itself was weird since normally he would make a nasty remark about the fact 'Kakarot' was in his house. "Vegeta, you wanna spar?" Goku asked him hopefully, totally expecting a rejection. All Vegeta did was nod his head and changed his direction towards the gravity room. Bulma and Goku's eyes went huge, that was certainly not Vegeta-like. "I'll let you know if I find anything out Bulma, Bye" And with that Goku followed the prince of saiyans to the gravity room to figure out what was bothering him.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Short, I know, but it's just an intro. Next one will be longer. You'll see if Vegeta does talk to Goku. Till then - I hope.  
  
Ta ta  
  
~Evil 


	2. A secret revealed

Haunting Memories  
  
Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
Evil: Ah, the next chapter. I surprised myself. If this is the first story you are reading from Evil Blue Onna, I have to explain something to you. Evil Blue Onna consist of two people, Evil- me- Samantha and Blue Onna- my friend Ilse. If you want to read a story from Blue Onna, or the one we are writing together just go to our bio. Well, that's al I have to say for now, I hope you'll enjoy my chapter, let me know.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: A secret revealed.  
  
.  
  
"Vegeta! What's wrong with you!!!" Goku yelled to the prince as Vegeta crashed for the fifth time in their sparring session into a mountain, leaving a nice Vegeta-shaped hole in it.  
  
It was obvious the prince wasn't paying attention, he had cuts and bruises al over his body. That wasn't so weird, but normally Goku would look somewhat the same. Goku was virtually unharmed save for his bleeding nose. Vegeta wasn't completely defenceless.  
  
"Nothing is wrong baka! Just keep sparring" Vegeta yelled back at him. "No! You are obviously not paying attention. It looks like you are not even on this planet with your thoughts. Please tell me what's wrong!" Goku tried again, he was getting desperate.  
  
Vegeta exploded. "It's none of your concern! Leave me alone!!!" and with that Vegeta started powering up to fly away. He would have succeeded if Goku wouldn't have wrapped his arms around his leg. "Let go of me!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. "Please Vegeta, you can trust me. I won't laugh at you or something like that" Goku whispered.  
  
With a sigh of defeat Vegeta powered down and landed next to Goku. "Why?" Goku was shocked by this question. "What do you mean why?" he asked Vegeta. "Why the fuck do you want to know!" Vegeta yelled. "Because we are concerned!" Vegeta snorted in a 'whatever' manner. Goku started to get angry at Vegeta's ignorance. "And because you are more an asshole than usual!"  
  
Vegeta just looked at him with empty eyes. "Fine" Goku almost fell over. He just insulted Vegeta and somehow that did the trick. "Ehm, okay, so what's with you today?" He asked Vegeta, totally forgetting his anger.  
  
"It's my birthday today"  
  
Goku now did fall over. He scrambled on his feet again and put his hand behind his head, completely confused. "I didn't know that. I just assumed Saiyans didn't celebrate their birthdays. Ah, and we never asked you! Sorry Vegeta, we didn't know.." Goku looked at Vegeta, ashamed he never asked. But it didn't make sense. Vegeta was not the type to celebrate his birthday, and certainly wasn't the person that would be upset if someone forgot. "That's not the main reason isn't it?" Goku carefully asked his friend.  
  
"No, I hate my birthday" Vegeta replied. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I don't think I understand. Can you explain it to me?" Goku asked. Totally expecting a negative answer. But it never came.  
  
Vegeta lowered himself to sit on the ground. Goku took place next to him, and looked at Vegeta's face. His face was completely blank, all emotions gone, and his eyes. Totally hollow and empty. Goku mentally prepared for a very nasty story. Suddenly a tiny smile formed on Vegeta's lips and his eyes stared dreamily ahead.  
  
"She was beautiful. I loved her more than anything else. I miss her so much." Vegeta told Goku, the little smile disappearing.  
  
"What happened to her, Vegeta?" Goku said with a little voice. This was scary, Vegeta was supposed to be free of emotions save for hate and anger. It was unnerving to hear him talk about somebody with so much love in his voice, and so much pain.  
  
"Frieza. He was always trying to break me. When I turned 19 he had enough of waiting. I was summoned to his chambers, he had a surprise for me. Oh, Kami, there was blood everywhere"  
  
By this time Vegeta had totally zoned out. He wasn't just talking to Goku anymore, he was reliving his memories.  
  
"She was on the bed, her clothes totally shredded, the bastard had raped her. I ran to her and took her in my arms to sooth her. That moment Frieza decided my 'birthday present' wasn't immense enough. He fired the same attack to her that killed me on Namek. She died in my arms" A single tear made it's way down Vegeta's face.  
  
"That was the first time I turned Super-Saiyan" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"How come Frieza wasn't killed?" Goku asked  
  
"I used it to kill myself" Vegeta said, looking bitter. "But of course the fucking lizard wouldn't let me. When I was virtually dead he used his own ki to bring me back to life. Frieza always regretted his choice to kill her. He did it to get me into submission. Al he did was take my emotions and care. Made me the emotionless killer I am today"  
  
"Who was she Vegeta?" Goku tested his luck.  
  
"Valenthe. My twin"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil: Yeah I know it's short. Can't help it. Well, how about that? Let me know in a review. Next chapter won't be so sad.  
  
Ta ta  
  
~Evil 


	3. The Birthday Present

Haunting Memories  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Evil: I just want to thank Suisheu, Blue Onna, Nikki, Rejiita, Tauhiryo and Twisted13 for reviewing my little story. I am Honoured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Birthday Present  
  
Goku could only stare to Vegeta. He really didn't know what to say to him. Jesus, it must be horrible to live trough something like that. He kind of understood why Vegeta was what he was. But it never came to his mind Vegeta wasn't just trained to be like this. He always assumed everybody on Frieza's ship was like Vegeta, now that he thought of that, he was wrong. There was just one burning question.  
  
"Vegeta, why you?" Goku asked Vegeta, hoping Vegeta would still be in his talkative mood.  
  
"Mind as well tell you that too. I already told you way too much. I can't believe I'm telling you all this" Vegeta answered with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta, I wont use it against you" Goku whispered to him.  
  
"I know, I wouldn't have told you otherwise. Okay, here goes. Frieza had this obsession for me and my sister. He could make us do anything if he threatened the live of the other. So, most of the time we made sure we were 'lost' together so her couldn't hurt us. Frieza was for some reason jealous that we loved each other so much and decided it was time he took the place of my sister. He failed" Vegeta trailed off. He really didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
Goku understood the conversation was over. He, just like Vegeta himself couldn't believe he told him al that.  
  
"Shall I IT you to CC? You look a little tired" Goku asked his friend.  
  
"Hn. Fine" Vegeta replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some time later Goku was with Bulma again, they were in the kitchen discussing the Vegeta factor. Vegeta himself went to get a shower and sleep for a little while.  
  
"So, what was bothering him Goku, did you find out?" Bulma asked him, she was very curious if her friend had found something out about her mysterious husband.  
  
"Yes, I did" Goku answered her and explained the story to her. Bulma's eyes went big and teary at the and of the story. She never expected it was this bad.  
  
Suddenly her eyes squinted together and she got a smirk on her face. She had an idea.  
  
"Goku, I have an marvellous idea! Go get the dragon balls! I'll get the radar for you right now!!" Bulma happily yelled, in the meanwhile running to her lab to get the said radar.  
  
Goku remained in the kitchen with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He didn't have a clue what Bulma was babbling about.  
  
Bulma returned in no-time. "Here Goku go get the dragon balls as soon as possible. I want them before dinner, I'll go and call the rest of the gang" Bulma went from depression to happy mode in two seconds flat. Goku didn't follow her.  
  
"Bulma? Why are you going to call the gang and do I have to gather the dragon balls?" Goku asked her.  
  
"Don't you understand Goku? We are going to give Vegeta a nice Birthday party"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the long wait and the again very short chapter. I've been busy. I'll try and update sooner and make the chapters longer.  
  
~Evil 


	4. Sanity losing flashbacks

Haunting Memories

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Evil: I doubt anyone is still following my little old ficcy, kinda logical since it was more than a year ago when I last updated this thingy. I sincerely apologize for the long (extreeeeemely long) wait, I've been busy. And stuff, anyways, after one year and three and a half months finally Chapter 4 for you!

0o

Chapter 4: Sanity losing flashbacks

"Bulma! You know we can't wish anybody back that has been dead for over a year, do you?" Goku asked his childhood friend.

"Oh…." Bulma's face fell. Shit, she hadn't thought of that yet. "Can't you go to Dende and talk to him? Maybe he knows something to evade the rules"

Goku got ready to IT when… "Goku! Wait!"

Bulma had a huge grin on her face and Goku was getting a little creeped from her constant mood swings. "We missed something" she told him.

"Remember the EARTH dragon balls can't bring anybody back that's been death for over a year? But do you know what the namekian dragon balls do? They are supposed to have much more power right? Ah, it's good to be a genius!"

Goku got a smile on his face, it was sure good she was a genius, he would bet even Vegeta hadn't thought of that. And with that thought he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

0o

Vegeta lay in his bed looking at the ceiling; he still didn't know why he was trying to sleep. He had really tried but the memories just kept flooding his mind. Oh, well it didn't really matter; there was nothing else he could concentrate on. What a fluke had his spar with Kakarot been. And on top of that he had spilled his hart to him! Why did he do that? "I'm getting way to emotional" he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes, wondering how long he would stay sane without sleep. Slowly his thoughts were getting back to the reason why he wasn't able to sleep for the past few days…

_Flashback_

_Beautiful ebony eyes stared at him as he lay down in his bed, her slight warm body embracing his, a feeling of wholeness surrounding them…_

_Long black hair caressing his shoulder in the wind…_

_A bright smile and glimmering eyes as they run from the guards after some childish mischief…_

_The way she sparkled when angry…_

_The colour of her blood as she tried to focus on him, the feeling of fear, helplessness…_

_Her last words…_

"_I will wait for you in hell, my love"_

_The feeling of all overwhelming loss as everything else slipped away…_

_End Flashback_

_0o_

"So, do you think it would work?" Goku asked Dende after he explained everything to him.

"I guess so" Dende answered. "I think you would have to ask the Namekian elder Muori about that"

"Okay! Better get going then, I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta's face when I bring her home" Goku said, his eyes full of childlike excitement and he vanished again.

"Hello Mr. Muori!" Goku jelled in the face of the shocked elder he just appeared in front of.

After a minute of recovering from this shock he reacted with a simple "Hello Goku, what brings you here?"

"Well…" The Elderly Namek listened to Goku's story about what had happened to Vegeta and his sister.

"Bulma is right; the Namekian dragon balls have more power than the Earth ones. But it will take two wishes. And we need to wish her to the check in station of New Namek first, so it will take up all three wishes" Muori explained to the earth raised Saiyan. "I will have somebody gather the balls"

0o

Vegeta was half way down the stairs when he had to sit down because he was just trembling too much. This was it. He wouldn't try to sleep again. He couldn't take it anymore.

_I will wait for you in hell, my love_

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Why couldn't he just remember the good times? Why did her shattered form have to hunt him? He tried to think of her like she was before, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on…

It didn't work.

0o

"Here they are, Goku" The elderly Namek said, pointing tot the seven spheres lying on the floor.

Goku smiled and hurried towards them. "Would you mind translating the wishes for me? I still don't know how to speak the Namekian language" Goku asked Muori scratching the back of his head.

"Fine Goku, let's do this"

0o

If anybody is still reading this let me know if its good or bad or whatever.

Ta ta for now

Evil


End file.
